castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Skeleton
Giant Skeletons (or Paranthropus) are the skeletons of enormous humanoid beings, they carry around their equally gigantic femurs or weapons. A paranthropus has a predictable pattern of attack: *It'll chuck a bone forward in an arcing motion. *It'll gather itself for a moment and then swing a bone overhead, crashing it into the ground. *It'll jump into the air, trying to land on you, and then slide along the ground. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, it is called Paranthropus. A giant skeleton that throws bones at you. If at least one clear save file is present on the current memory card, the Paranthropus will be able to drop the Ring of Varda. ''Castlevania'' (Nintendo 64) A gigantic skeleton wielding a bone, this is one of the first enemies you'll face in ''Castlevania'' (Nintendo 64). Appears twice as a boss in the first level of the game. In the first battle, after defeating it, it will simply run off. The second battle occurs at the end of the level, during which the skeleton will begin falling apart and finally simply crawl after you until you kill it. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' The first boss in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, the Creaking Skull is a massive skeleton that is too large to properly support its own weight. Instead, it slowly drags itself forward, periodically pausing to swing its femur at Soma, or spit a ball of fire toward him. A second one can be found in the basement section of the Dance Hall, and its soul can be gathered there. A later enemy, the Giant Skeleton, is a palette swap. The soul it drops is the Creaking Skull Guardian Soul. With it, Soma grows the Creaking Skull's skeletal club arm to fight any enemies behind him. It also attacks in the same fashion as well. While not technically useful, it can help defeat those enemies that gang up on you, specifically fleamen and rippers. This soul can be replaced with other more powerful rear-guard souls later in the game, such as the Big Golem or Cagnazzo. The Creaking Skull is also the only boss found in the mobile version of Aria of Sorrow, with the exception of the end boss, Graham Jones. The Giant Skeleton is an enemy version palette swap of the similar Creaking Skull boss, and appears close to the end of the game. It is now colored lime green. It attacks almost in the same way as the Creaking Skull, by slowly advancing forward and swinging its femur bone. Unlike Creaking Skull, it can't spit any fireball, though its strength makes up for it. Its soul is a short-range projectile where Soma throws giant skulls. Interestingly, when comparing the two enemies, Creaking Skull seems to have what looks like a heart shielded inside his ribcage, while Giant Skeleton doesn't. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' The Giant Skeleton appears in Minera Prison Island as the game's second boss. He is not like the other giant skeletons found within the series, as his fighting style is completely different. What makes this fight really hard is the fact that he will bend backwards if you end up behind him, and he is harder to damage and to avoid when he is in this position. He is also the only boss character that you can encounter as a regular enemy later in the game, appearing twice in the same room within Tristis Pass, along with a mimic. Even with his difficulties, if you take full advantage of the Magnes glyph and constantly shoot over him when he looms close to you, it is an easy battle. When you approach him later in the game, he can be defeated as quickly as a normal enemy. Ignis deals lots of damage per hit, and with multiple hits it will defeat him easily. He shares his appearance with two other enemies in the game, known as Skeleton Beast and King Skeleton. However, the difference between the three is their color schemes, and the fact that the other two carry weapons and can't bend backwards. Gallery RoB Paranthropus.JPG|Giant Skeleton from the Japanese Rondo of Blood manual Enemy Data Item Data Trivia *Paranthropus is an extinct member of the genus hominidae. It was a more robust descendant of a direct human ancestor, the gracile australopithecine. Category:Skeletal Bosses Category:Skeletal Monsters Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Castlevania 64 Bosses Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Bosses Category:Order of Ecclesia Bosses Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies